Los muertos no pueden hablar por ellos
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Cuando se le pregunta porqué él se hizo un CSI, responde: "Porque los muertos no pueden hablar por ellos".


Nicole Daley fue una niña rara toda su vida. Gil la recuerda de niños, jugando solitaria, coleccionando sus insectos. También recuerda las ganas de acercarse a ella para descubrir juntos la especie que habia encontrado. Una batalla se formaba en su mente, y su timidez siempre salía victoriosa.

El la recuerda con un cariño casi enfermizo, la recuerda como parte de sus memorias de niño y adolescente.

A veces aun sueña con ella.

_Nicole… Nicole__…_

La encuentra sentada en la arena, con su vista clavada en el. Grissom puede acariciar su mejilla con la mano. Un gesto estupido e inapropiado. Pero el siente que de alguna manera es necesario. Su pecho se tensa. Ella lo ve con sus grandes ojos. Ojos verdes que no parpadean.

Su pánico aumenta. Siente deseos de abrazarla y decirle que todo saldrá bien. Pero no puede, nada saldrá bien. Ella sigue clavando esa mirada inmóvil, fija, verde.

¿Qué edad tenia? si bien recuerda apenas tres días antes había cumplido 15 años. La brisa levanta la arena fina y algunos granos llegan a los ojos de ella y se posan en las corneas. Pero ella tampoco parpadea…

Y Grissom sabe que no puede seguir contemplándola, y quiere apartar la mirada, aunque de cierto modo tampoco quiere hacerlo, por que han pasado tantos años y en los sueños, su rostro se ve a la perfección con cada detalle, pero cuando despierta, no es más que un recuerdo borroso.

_Nicole…Nicole__…_

Sus ojos, su pelo, su cara. Quiere recordar cada detalle. Tiene que sufrir. Ese rostro demasiado joven para cargar con la muerte permanecerá en las galerías de sus memorias junto con todos aquellos otros rostros- jóvenes, viejos. Todos muertos- que le han dejado años de investigación de homicidios.

Su trabajo consiste en conocer a los muertos. Ha conocido a las victimas, ha aprendido su rutina, la música que les gusta, los pasatiempos. Conoce sus mas profundos secretos, conoce a sus amigos íntimos, lee los diarios que han guardado, escondidos del mundo. Construye una imagen completa de ellas.

Pero Nicole Daley siempre fue un misterio para el. Fue lo más cercano que tuvo a una novia en la secundaria. Fue su mejor amiga. Fue la única que pudo conocerlo a fondo.

Estuvieron juntos los primeros años de escuela. Pero fue en la secundaria cuando finalmente se armo de valor y se acerco a ella.

No tenían nada en común.

Con 13 años, Nicole había sido una joven inquieta, resuelta, astuta. No era muy buena en el estudio. Pero no había nadie mejor que ella cuando se trataba de intervenir en algún evento. Tenía fama de ser excelente compañera. Era una gran soñadora. Tenía intuición artística. Tenía sueños, ilusiones que lamentablemente jamás se cumplieron. Veía en ella un futuro brillante, confiaba en si misma y eso le daba seguridad a los demás para creer en ella. Su seguridad era natural, la emanaba en cada uno de sus actos.

Grissom recuerda que se inclinaba por la literatura y la declamación con una impresionante pasión. Solía escaparse de clases para asistir a eventos de recitación o declamaciones. Y con sus lindos modos compraba a las maestras y obtenía permiso para cualquier cosa.

Nicole era astuta, pero nunca pudo contra las Matemáticas y la Química.

Pero fue precisamente eso lo que le atrajo de ella. Porque aunque no tuviera conocimientos siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender, y no le apenaba si no sabia algo. Pero sobre todo, a pesar de haber crecido, aun conservaba su obsesión por los insectos.

La joven-niña que el recuerda tenia una imaginación sin limites. Nicole era el sinónimo de todo lo puro y lo sano.

Ella fue su puerta a un mundo nuevo.

"_Cierra tus ojos y abre la mente__ Gil"_

Nicole fue su apoyo incondicional

"_si tu lo haces, yo te sigo"_

Le enseño más de lo que llego a darse cuenta.

"_Vive cada momento como si fuera el ultimo"_

Nicole había sido una buena hija, una buena hermana y amiga. No merecía lo que le sucedió.

En muchos aspectos, a ella le debía todo lo que era. Su conciencia por los crímenes había empezado gracias a Nicole. Con su muerte.

Grissom siempre acompañaba a la joven después de la escuela, y ella lo escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos y atenta a cualquier cosa que el quisiera enseñarle ese día. Como los insectos que se encontraban en el camino o las piedras que se encontraban a su paso.

En la ultima cuadra sus caminos eran contrarios y ambos se despedían con las manos alzadas al aire.

Y un día. Luego de dos años de amistad. Ella desapareció. No llego nunca a casa.

Y el quiso convencerse de que todo era un error. Nicole no podía haber desaparecido, debía estar en algún lugar, perdida, buscando el camino a casa, y en algún momento llegaría. Sana y salva.

Pero Nicole jamás volvió, Grissom siempre espero, durante días, meses. Hasta que finalmente la hallaron. En la playa, sentada entre las palmeras. Esperando ser encontrada.

Golpeada, Violada, Estrangulada. _Muerta_.

Como una muñeca rota y olvidada, vacía. Jamás encontraron al asesino, y el culpa al sistema policial de ese entonces.

Antes, Nicole nunca había llamado la atención al punto de que todos la conocieran, los que apenas habían cruzado una mirada con ella, comenzaron a extrañarla por el simple hecho de que ya no estaba.

Curioso. Cuando apenas era un novato. Fue el caso de Nicole el que lo volvió famoso. Aun inexperto, reabrió un caso que tenia años cerrado.

Nicole Daley cuyo cuerpo ya estaba tres metros bajo tierra, jama Habia podido encontrar el descanso porque nunca pudo señalar a su asesino.

En apenas dos semanas, resolvió un caso que expertos oficiales no pudieron hacer en casi una década.

Gerard Russel, un hombre de apariencia normal y con familia, había tenido un "momento" de locura. Y el precio había sido la vida demasiado joven de una casi niña cuyo único error, fue haberse cruzado en su camino.

Encarcelado, condenado, Grissom pensó que finalmente su amiga, había conseguido descansar en paz y el al fin podría cerrar ese capitulo en su vida.

Pero es sentado en la oscuridad, que finalmente se da cuenta que al parecer, su única meta al volverse forense había sido atrapar al asesino de Nicole, y ahora que lo ha hecho ¿Qué le queda? ¿Qué lo alienta a seguir con la profesión?

Saca un viejo álbum, observa los rostros jóvenes de los que fueran sus compañeros durante tantos años. En medio de todos, el rostro de esa joven con la que aun sueña sobresale de todos, por que es el único que nunca envejeció. En la memoria de Grissom Nicole siempre tendrá esa imagen de unos eternos 16 años.

Fue criado como católico, por tanto le han enseñado que ahí un paraíso al que todos van al morir, incluso esas almas atormentadas, esas vidas interrumpidas por decisión del hombre, y no de Dios. Piensa por un instante en ellos. No cree que alguien pueda encontrar la paz eterna si su crimen nunca es resuelto, piensa que deberían hablar por ellos y señalar al culpable de su homicidio y entonces como un Click en su cabeza, se da cuenta que los muertos no pueden hacerlo. Y que el debe hacerlo por ellos.

* * *

CSI es una de mis series favoritas, y en definitiva, Grissom es mi ídolo, por eso, luego de ver las series que tengo en DVD otra vez, me dieron ganas de escribir algo de el. Realmente no tenia idea de que hacerlo, hasta que alguien le pregunta a Grissom si alguna vez pensó en casarse, el responde que si, cuando era niño, con una niña llamada **Nicole Daley** que coleccionaba insectos. Luego dijo su famosa frase._ "Los muertos no pueden hablar por ellos"._ Y PUM esto fue lo que salio. Ahora solo pido Reviews, bueno o malos. A veces la crítica es buena.


End file.
